Kanda's Bad Day
by Noodle-strand
Summary: Kanda seems to be having a horrible day and it can only get worse : I think and hope its funny! ShortStory.


**Do not own D.Gray-man or any of its characters. I only own the ugly woman, heh. **

The tall woman had been following him all day; it annoyed him to a degree and when he caught her staring at him again he scowled in discontent. Kanda wondered what she wanted, tall and with short brown hair she reminded him slightly of Lenalee but she was a lot uglier.

Her hair only gave minimal protection over her face which seemed to become the very essence of dirt and disgust. A rash had slowly crept from her neck up to her cheeks and her constant stalking of him was embarrassing and Lavi took full pride in the knowledge of this.

"Oh look, Yu. There she is again- want me to arrange something between the two of you? Look at her, she's gagging for you." Kanda's gaze of death upon anything one eyed and red haired hushed Lavi's rampant babbling from then on. Kanda glared around at the market place on the way back to the Black Order and saw her again, peeping out from a fruit stall.

"What do you want?" Kanda asked darkly, addressing the question to her hiding place so that the strange girl would know who he was talking to. He heard a whimper then a scurrying of boots and she was away. Smiling he turned back to Lavi who raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Real smooth, Kanda."

Ignoring Lavi Kanda turned away and walked quickly back to the Black Order, reaching and taking the underground ferry before Lavi had a chance to catch up. When he reached the Order he ignored Komui's erratic questioning and headed to his room.

Unfortunately for him, Miranda had misjudged the exact location of her room again and was standing outside _his _door muttering blatantly to herself in confusion. Too aggravated to do anything kinder, not that he would anyway, Kanda promptly shoved her out of the way and unlocked his door. Just as he closed it he heard her mumble apologies at him.

Kanda closed his eyes before turning into his room, letting the day slip past him. However, when he opened his eyes he was greeted with another unpleasant sight. Allen stood in his bedroom holding his hands up in that please don't kill me gesture. Not only was this but he also naked apart from a limp bath towel wrapped around his hips.

"Kanda. I can explain!"

"Get. Out."

"Kanda!" Allen struggled desperately for words and then walked towards Kanda, repeatedly saying 'sorry' over and over. When he came to close Kanda lifted his katana and pushed it in his wet chest, forcing him backwards. Losing his calm in this respect Kanda flung the cover off the blade and pointed the gleaming surface at Allen who yelled loudly and jumped back in surprise. In doing so he also managed to lose his bath towel.

"Urgh," Kanda grimaced, placed two fingers on his closed eyes and turned away.

"When you're finished being disgraceful get out and know that I will destroy you."

"Where's the bath towel!"

"What!?" Kanda felt repulsion at the thought when he heard Allen scrambling about his room in full nudity searching for his towel.

"Just find it!" He yelled with his eyes still closed, hoping Allen would just go away.

"I can't! I think it fell under the bed or something!"

"This is pathetic! My room is so sparse and you managed to lose your towel? How is that even possible? Only an idiot-"

"OK, OK! Enough insults just help me! Wait, it's up there on the curtain rail but I can't reach it!"

"You're such a Bean Sprout!"

A loud crash and a tumble noted Allen's attempt to reach the rail and as Kanda was beginning to open his eyes in desperation and determination that he would throw Allen down the stairwell the light form of Allen crashed against his and they flew through the door, limbs tangled.

When Kanda dared to reinstate his vision he was met with the hideous sight of Allen on top of his body and scrambling to get up. The last simple little problem that threw his miserable day into catastrophe was the appearance of Lenelee on the stairs and the humiliation of the aspect of him and Allen entangled and sweating together on the landing whilst her cheeks blushed and her peaceful green eyes turned to those of shock.

**I hoped you liked it? Review? I like reviews, they make me smile. C'mon I don't care if they're pointless :) Anyhow- I do hope you enjoyed it, I sure did! **


End file.
